


Never Alone

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: With James gone, Lily doesn't know how she'll move on.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, RAREHPBINGO





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
>  HP Rare Pair Bingo S008 Lily Evans/Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
>  Rare HP Bingo square I2: Funeral
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

“Are you okay?” one of them asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“No,” she croaked out, her voice scratchy from how much crying she had done. She had barely made it through the ceremony, and now that the funeral was officially over, only a few stragglers remained - most of them members of the Order. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay,” she whispered, her heart aching. 

“You will,” Remus said, tightening his grip on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

Taking a shaky breath, Lily turned to face Remus. She looked at Harry, snuggled up tightly in Remus’s arms and a stab of guilt hit her. “I can take him,” she said, reaching for her son with shaky hands.

“I’ve got him,” Remus said, ignoring her guilty look. “Trust me, Lils, I don’t mind. He slept through the entire thing.”

“He’s a good baby,” Lily said. “Thank you, both, for today.” She didn’t know how she would have gotten through James’s funeral if it wasn’t for Remus and Sirius. 

“Why don’t we head back to Grimmauld Place?” Sirius suggested. “The renovations are still underway, but I’d rather you and Harry stay with us instead of going back to Godric’s Hollow.”

Lily nodded, knowing that she had no desire to return to her home. She hadn’t been back since the night James was killed. “As long as you don’t mind.”

“Lils, come on,” Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her before guiding her away from James’s grave. Lily leant into his embrace, too exhausted to resist the comfort of his arms.

* * *

That night, Lily laid in bed, feeling as if her heart was breaking over and over again. Now that the day was over and she was alone, it had truly hit her that James was _gone_. He was gone, and he was never coming back… leaving her and Harry alone. 

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she pressed her face into her pillow, trying to muffle the sound. Vaguely, she heard the bedroom door open.

A body slipped into the bed next to her and moments later, another joined her on the other side. Reaching out, she cuddled closer to the person in front of her. The smell of bourbon and cigarettes filled her nostrils and she knew that it was Sirius. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple, holding her as she cried. 

Remus pressed in on the other side, resting his hand on her hip as he pressed his face into her hair. 

Neither of them said anything, but their actions spoke louder than words. They both held her tightly, allowing her to cry as she grieved for her lost love. Eventually, her body stopped trembling and the tears stopped falling, but neither of them released their tight grip on her. A small wave of comfort washed over her at that moment.

James was gone, but they were still here for her. With Sirius and Remus, Lily knew that she and Harry would never be truly alone.


End file.
